The Book of Love Has Music In It
by Skullduggery91
Summary: In fact that's where music comes from. Some of it's awe inspiring and some of it's just really dumb. But I love it when you play for me. And you can play me anything. This is the beginning of a wonderful love story between Chi Hayashi and Laxus Dreyar


**Hi everyone! This is a request from citygurl1515 to use her OC Chi Hayashi and I want to thank her for being so patient with me and finally getting this up. I've had a lot of stuff going and needed to take break from everything. So thank you for being so patient and I am so sorry for not posting this sooner. **

The Book of Love Has Music In It

Chi Hayashi, despite her appearance was a very shy girl. No one really saw her float around the halls and she liked to keep it that way. Though some students who paid attention to what was happening around them would tell outsiders that they often saw Chi in the music room. Some would say that they never saw her leave it, others that she basically lived there. They were right, she could help it Chi never left the safety of that room. She enjoyed the way her fingers slid over the keys of a piano. Sometimes heads would poke in through the window when she played. She usually got compliments, but never did she expect to see someone come into the room and just watch.

Laxus Dreyar was well known throughout the school, it was hard not to be when your grandfather was the principle. He had that expectation weighing him down and while he acted like he was fine with it on the outside, inside he really wasn't. Laxus was well known but not liked by quite a few people. He had a reputation for being cocky and having as his grandfather put it 'a superiority complex'. Leaning against the wall outside of the music room he thought maybe he wouldn't be this way if his father didn't leave. If he had stayed and been one big happy family it would be different. Deep down he knew that was just a big lie he told himself. Constantly.

He sighed taking out his MP3 player he moved to turn to another song when he heard something come from the inside of the room. He paused the music frowning. It was after school, who could still be in there? He stepped into the room and saw a girl playing the piano, her long purple hair was tied back, eyes more focused on how her fingers moved along the keys. He was sure she didn't even know he was there. The song finally ended and her gaze met his, (color of eye) pools going wide.

"You're good." Laxus commented gesturing to the piano as she stood to grab her backpack.

"Thanks." She quietly stated eyes firmly on the ground. Laxus moved to stand in front of her, obviously wanting to continue the conversation with her and Chi couldn't understand why. She knew who Laxus was, everyone did. For him to stoop down to talk to her meant that he was looking to gain something.

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Self-taught."

"Oh cool...I'm Laxus, what's your name?"

"Chi."

"Well Chi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

From that point on, Laxus joined Chi in the music room after school. He seemed genuinely curious about how to actually play and Chi taught him what she knew, giving him little tips every now and again. Neither knew how long this went on for but students began to talk. Whenever they saw Chi in the hallway, they parted like the Red Sea or stared at her. This was completely new for the shy girl who was so used to being invisible to her peers. She curled up next to the piano in the music room waiting for Laxus who appeared always on time. Throwing his backpack down near the door he took in her distressed features, his mouth pulling down into a concerned frown.

"What's wrong?" He questioned folding his legs under him to join Chi on the floor. She looked up at him and tried to fight the blush burned through her cheeks as his fingers moved to sweep some of her purple locks out of her eyes. He gave her a small grin.

"Well...it's...it's just..." She couldn't get the words to come out no matter how hard she tried. Laxus' eyes went wide as he moved back a bit.

"Are people giving you trouble?"

"What? No! It's just...people are acting a bit different...that's all." Relief seemed to make his shoulders sag a bit, "I mean...they're starting to actually notice me..." She explained hesitantly, stapling her finger tips together. Laxus blinked once before he threw his head back with a howling laugh. Chi puffed her cheek out a bit narrowing her eyes into a glare.

"It's not that funny!" She protested and slowly the laughter died down to quiet chuckles. He flashed her a smile that made her heart melt a bit.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi! It's just...god that was adorable!" He reached out with two large hands and cupped her cheeks pressing their foreheads together, "You gotta get used to the attention, baby-girl!"

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to date you!"

"W-What?" She pulled back scrambling to her feet to stare down at the tall junior boy. He was the principle's grandson the most well known individual in the school. She was a nobody! Just a phantom that passed through the halls. Slowly Laxus climbed to his feet.

"I wanna date you." He repeated voice firm.

"Why me?" She questioned trying to calm the furious pounding of her heart. Laxus shrugged, almost looking as if he hadn't really thought about it.

"Well, I like you...I mean even before the whole hanging out thing, I thought you were cute. Then...this happened and you're a really nice person...and...well...why the hell not? If it doesn't work out then it just wasn't meant to be. But I'm willing to try...are you?"

"Y-Yes..." She whispered, ever since she walked through the front doors of this high-school, she always had a crush on the tall blonde. Chi felt like she was a dream, dread suddenly welled up in her chest...she didn't want to wake up. This was almost too good to be true. Things like this just didn't happen to people like her. She was so deep in thought she never noticed Laxus move to catch her lips in his own, moving to push her against the wall. Making a slight surprised sound, Chi's hands moved to push him away before the slid to clasp behind his neck. She could feel his palm rest against her back and pull her towards him. This was just too good to be true...Laxus pulled away and cupped her cheek in his head.

"You are so goddamn incredible."

And for a moment Chi allowed herself to believe it.


End file.
